Only Sweeter
by AndSheWasBeautiful
Summary: -"One night, and one more time, Akito. Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great." "He tastes like you, Shigure, only sweeter." The twisted romance of God and her dog.


**Only Sweeter.**

**A _Fruits Basket_ Fanfiction**

**By xxLilMizCaityxx**

_

* * *

_

I'm gonna make you bend and break

_Say a prayer, but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show _

_(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)…_

Akito had made him crazy with jealousy. He had never been one to outwardly show his envy of others, but where Akito was concerned, Shigure had little he could do to stop at least a part of it escaping. Be it in crooked smiles meant to taunt Kureno, or seething words disguised with false cheer. Any way he looked at it, he was losing out on Akito, and Kureno was gaining on her- and she had meant for this to happen. In his eyes, Shigure saw Akito _wanting_ to make him furious, heartbroken and resentful. She enjoyed watching him squirm and try to find a way around this horrible feeling he felt. However, he too knew that she loved him. She made that very clear when she discovered he had slept with Ren. It hadn't been the same unchangeable, disgusted rage that Akito showed when she discovered Rin had slept with Haru- but this rage had an undertone of despair to it, like she couldn't believe he had done this to her. Yes, Shigure could read her as easily as if she were one of his novels- that couldn't be mistaken. And so, he tried, when he was with her, to focus mainly on the good times. Remember the flower, the kiss and the secret promises of adoration he whispered. Let the good times roll, and disguise the anguish and sorrow each of them felt.

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

_"Who does he think he is?" _

_If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys…_

"What do you say, Akito?" Akito watched him with hatred in her eyes, after having spared a moment to wonder if he was serious or not. Had Shigure seriously just suggested that they forget about the past, focus on the future? Had he actually just said that she was _lucky_ to have him offering this, when so many of the other juunishi would never grant her this _luxury_? Of a clean slate? A new beginning. After every thing that happened, all the wrongs he had done on her, all the pain he had put her through?! Shigure was lucky that Akito let him through the _door_, lucky she even spoke with him after what he did to her! All of that built up anger from her memories of the sorrow came gushing out, those simple words setting the world alight as Akito rounded on Shigure, and swept the back of her hand across his cheek.

"Get out." He didn't hesitate, merely smiled in that light, airy way he had, in the way he knew made her most angry. "And don't _smile_ like you're _triumphant_! How _dare_ you!" Akito roared after him, turning back into her room and shuffling over to her window seat. Kureno shuffled in quietly, settling down beside her on the window seat. Without knowing it, Akito had begun to cry, but it was just Kureno, so she didn't mind. "Who does he _think he is_?" Kureno brushed hair from her eyes and she settled into his arms. She couldn't help the feeling of wrongness that washed over her, that this wasn't the right person to be comforting her. A sly smile filtered it's way onto her face as she imagined Shigure. He'd been taunting her with that question, knowing she would be furious. She raised her head slightly so she was watching Kureno.

"If that's the worst he's got…"

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you, only sweeter_

_One night yeah and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_See, he tastes like you, only sweeter…_

They lay aside each other, bodies exhausted, Akito hurting in places she didn't even know she had, her heart racing, Shigure's brow painted with a warm sweat as he stared back at God. She ran her fingers along the side of his face, tracing the line of his jaw, then brushed her fingertips across his eyelids. His dark eyes slid open, and he saw hers bright, and satisfied. Everything they'd been through since that first chaste kiss seemed to have evaporated the second Shigure placed his lips atop her own. Even though the past hadn't lived up to their expectations, he was still glad he had them with her. Still glad that despite the fact that his memories weren't so great, Akito was there, and he had her to thank for that. Just for that night, while their bodies shook, their minds raced, their hearts thudded together, just one more time, before he had to give her away in the morning, back to Kureno's open arms, where he knew she would disappear, and act as though tonight had never happened. It made him angry to think of that, and his hand clenched into a fist. Akito felt it, the tight ball of his hand resting on her chest. She frowned.

"What's the matter?" she asked, eyes curious. He shook his head breezily, shaking it off, and smiling swiftly. Akito's nostrils flared, and she sat up, hugging her blanket to her chest. She knew Shigure was lying to her, and that made her cross, that even after what they had just shared, the last shreds of her innocence given away to him, he wouldn't tell her what made him so obviously angry. Her powerful eyes bore into him and she sighed. "Shigure."

"I was just thinking about how you're going back to Kureno in the morning. How you'll act like this never happened. How you'll simply treat me like God's dog once more," he said lightly, playing with a strand of her short, choppy black hair. She pulled away from him, eyes dark, and livid.

"What else would you _expect _me to do? How many times do I have to remind you that _I am God_, and that I can treat my juunishi however I see fit? _You are _my dog, and you will always remain like that," she said, her fists clenching on the blanket. Shigure shook his head and stood, pulling his robe on and heading for the door. Akito paled. "S-Shigure? Where are you going?"

"I can tell when I'm not wanted, dearest _God_. And I can also tell when I'm being used to satisfy needs that Kureno cannot," he said, his venomous words shadowed by a carefree tone. It cut Akito deep and her nostrils flared, as she stood, hatred flowing through her veins. She walked forth towards him, tripping over the blankets and he caught her before she fell on her face. He pulled her up so her eyes met with his, and her smile was twisted, masochistic. She brought her lips to his ear, keeping her hands fisted in the front of his robes, up on the tips of her toes.

"He tastes like you, only sweeter."

_Been looking forward to the future_

_But my eyesight is going bad_

_And this crystal ball_

_Is always cloudy except for (except for)_

_When you look into the past (look into the past)_

_One night stand _

_One night stand, oh…_

"Honda Tohru has been warned. She's knows what will happen to the monster."

"You're so sure everything will go to plan? They're getting pretty close-"

"I don't remember asking for you to come in here and start lecturing me, Shigure. In fact, I don't remember asking you to come in here at all. Where's Kureno?"

"Ah, yes. Kureno. Well, the last time I saw him, he was speaking to Momiji. Who happens to be very friendly with Tohru. I wonder what that could be all about…?"

"Did you come here merely to taunt me Shigure?"

"Of course not Akito! You know that my purpose in life is to serve, and love you! Why, is it so bad that every once in a while, a dog takes pleasure in visiting it's master?"

"…Takes pleasure? I've heard that one before…"

"A one night stand, Akito. We both know that."

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories _

_Even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_See, he tastes like you only sweeter_

They'd done this before in the past. Shigure felt the only reason she loved him was this. Akito thought the only reason he kept coming back was this. She hadn't meant when she'd said that Kureno tasted sweeter- Shigure was the sweetest of them all, forbidden, like the apple in the stories… delicious and perfect and… one more time… And Shigure hadn't meant to ridicule her when he'd pointed out she would go crawling back to Kureno. He knew she didn't understand. But still, their back and forth, twisted romanced carried on, Shigure being there, Akito storming out, the hot hands, the fiery kisses, warm breath on each other's necks- all of this tied in with what they were, who they were, and neither would have had it any other way.

Thanks for the memories. Even if they weren't so great.

* * *

**Listening to this song in the car today on the way to my grandma's house. And after having it on repeat a couple of this times, Akito and Shigure just came to mind instantly. So I came home, ate dinner, and then settled down- this was born. I hope you like it, and I hope it does this awesome pairing, and awesome song justice.**

**Song: Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy. Please review! :)**


End file.
